Terrence Hood
Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood is a secondary protagonist in the Halo video game series, making his first appearance in Halo 2. He is the de facto leader of the United Nations Space Command, a flag officer of the UNSC Navy, the Chief of Naval Operations, and the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Home Fleet. In the games, he is voiced by actor Ron Perlman. Biography Before the Battle of Earth Hood was a decorated UNSCDF combat veteran and a British noble as the Human-Covenant war neared its end. SPARTAN-IIs saved his life twice and he generally defended the program against its detractors. Hood met John-117 prior to the fall of Reach. He had been promoted to Fleet Admiral and taken a prominent seat on the UNSC Security Committee by September 4, 2552. In the aftermath of the Fall of Reach, Hood received Lieutenant Wagner's report on the Fall of Reach in front of the Committee. The admiral was interested in the fate of the Pillar of Autumn and its SPARTAN-IIs, and was dismayed to find most of the supersoldiers had been expended during the battle. Hood also considered Wagner's petition to authorize a mission to search for survivors on Reach. Battle of Earth In October 2552, Hood presided over an awards ceremony aboard Cairo Station recognizing the participants of the Battle of Installation 04. Captain Jacob Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson were awarded the Colonial Cross; Commander Miranda Keyes received her father's posthumous award. The ceremony was interrupted by the attack on Earth by the Prophet of Regret's fleet. The admiral ordered John-117 to defend Cairo from enemy boarders and assumed command of the defense from the station. On November 3, 2552, Doctor Catherine Halsey sent a request to Admiral Hood requesting Spartan support on Onyx. The admiral obliged; he authorized SPARTAN-II Blue Team, consisting of Frederic-104, Linda-058, and William-043, to assist. Late Battle of Earth Hood was commanding from a damaged Orbital Defense Platform when John-117 arrived in the Sol System aboard a Covenant-controlled Forerunner Dreadnought. The Spartan established communications with the admiral indicating he was aboard the alien ship. John-117 was not the only returnee from Installation 05. Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson preceded him. Hood gave Johnson permission to interrogate a rebel Engineer. The engineer had been extracted several weeks earlier from New Mombasa by Captain Dare's Helljumper squad. The UNSC was interested in what the Covenant were looking for. The battle left the Admiral with few ships. By now it was obvious the Covenant were excavating something near New Mombasa. Commander Keyes proposed a daring offensive to destroy the grounded Forerunner ship; Hood gave his approval only after John-117 was recovered. Once the Spartan and Thel' Vadam disabled local enemy air defenses, Hood led a squadron of frigates from Forward Unto Dawn and Longsword fighters in a low altitude strike on the dreadnought. The attack failed and the Covenant left through a Slipspace portal to Installation 00. Battle of the Ark The departure of the Covenant was followed by a Flood attack. It was repelled with the aid of Covenant Separatists, and a message from Cortana was retrieved. The AI claimed a solution to the Flood could be found on Installation 00. Hood met with Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum aboard the Separatist Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. The two disagreed on strategy. The Admiral was not confident of the AI's advice given its damaged state and was prepared to fight a conventional battle against the Flood. The Ship Master saw this guaranteed suicide as foolish and opted to lead an expedition through the portal to find Cortana's solution. John-117 and Commander Keyes agreed with the Ship Master, and convinced a weary Hood to spare ships and troops to accompany the Separatists. Hood remained on Earth as the combined task force departed. At the end of the war, he conducted the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Portal. While he could not forgive the Sangheili for their part in the war, he thanked Thel' Vadam for helping John-117 and the UNSC and expressed his sorrow at John-117's apparent death, saying "it's hard to believe he's dead," to which Thel agreed. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Officials